


Summer

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Seasons of Shinobi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be separate sections and I kept forgetting to separate this from the other one into a series form.</p><p>(1): A yukata (浴衣) is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric.</p><p>(2): A chabudai (卓袱台) is a short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes.</p></blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/gifts).



Summer, it was a time of the year, where shinobi had less time to themselves and were out of the village the majority of the season. Week after week there was a mission. Kakashi and Naruto along with two other squad members were sent on weeklong mission to retrieve a scroll, containing old forbidden jutsus. Tsunade didn’t mention that the scroll was not really jutsus, but an old marriage contract. Tsunade wanted to look it over. It seemed fishy. She didn’t remember marriage contracts looking like that. How old could it be? It had to be older than she was. The ninja that was giving the contract to the group said it was unlike anything he had ever seen for a Marriage contract. She got curious.

 

0o0o0o0

 

The mission went off without a hitch, but Naruto felt the scroll wasn’t for jutsus. He felt lied to. And it irked him. He had to speak to Tsunade about this, but it was really late at night and Tsunade didn’t like being bothered after 8pm. Damn. It would have to wait.

 

0o0o0o0

 

The gentle breeze of summer air tickled Naruto’s face; it was cool and refreshing. The slight hint of Miso Ramen in the air lifted Naruto’s interest. ‘Time for some ramen. Mmm Ramen’ Naruto thought enthusiastically. Ramen was always yummy. It made him happy, aside from Kakashi.

 

The sound of happy villagers eating and conversing with each other flittered through Naruto’s ears. Ichiraku was always such a peaceful place. No matter what happened. Teuchi, the owner of the shop looked up when Naruto walked in. “Hey Naruto. How ya been?”

 

“Hey old man. I’ve been good. Lots of missions to go on. “ Naruto smiled, his right arm coming up behind his neck to scratch his head. “You gotta make money somehow, right?” Teuchi replied, waving a spoon in the air for emphasis.

 

“Indeed. “ Naruto chuckled, grabbing a bar stool and taking a seat.

“So what’ll it be?” Teuchi questioned, looking to the side to see another customer walk in.

 

“Um, one large miso with extra pork. “ Naruto grinned showing pearly white teeth.

 

“Coming right up..” Teuchi got to work immediately upon receiving the food order. The ingredients flowed together nicely. The aroma wafting through the air, smelled potent and delicious. Naruto moaned as a small wiff assaulted his sensitive nose.

 

0o0o0o0

 

Naruto walked out into the living room of the shared apartment he shared with Kakashi. He was wearing a loose orange Yukata(1). His family crest; the Uzumaki swirl brightly etched on the back in an even darker orange. Kakashi sat at a small chabudai(2) table in the middle of the room studying scrolls. His eyes miscolored eyes blearly looked up at Naruto at the small sounds of Naruto’s feet walking across the floor towards him.

“What’s up?” Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

“Do you remember when you fed me last christmas in front of the rookie 9?”

“Hm.” Kakashi nodded.

“Why did you do it? I thought you didn’t like public displays of affection?” Naruto wondered. The course behind Kakashi’s actions and why he did that had been eating away at his conscience. He had been curious as to why. They never had public displays before. Despite his curiosity, Naruto never thought to ask why. He wasn’t sure. He thought maybe Kakashi would get upset.

“Because I love you. ” Kakashi replied. It was simple. He loved Naruto more than anything and wanted to show his feelings in public. He wasn’t the type to make out in public, but a simple kiss or notion of affection wasn’t all that bad. Was it? He didn’t know why he didn’t express his feelings for Naruto in public before. So that day he decided to change it.

“Really?” Naruto’s eyes slightly watered. He knew it was from happiness. Someone actually loved him.

“Come here.” Kakashi smiled, slowly beckoning Naruto over to him with his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be separate sections and I kept forgetting to separate this from the other one into a series form.
> 
> (1): A yukata (浴衣) is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric.
> 
> (2): A chabudai (卓袱台) is a short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes.


End file.
